onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Brian Dodd
Welcome Brian Dodd 01:36, July 22, 2015 (UTC)}} Blog Rules Hey there! Sorry, but we have some Blog Rules that you may not be following: * Blogs must be related to One Piece or to the One Piece Wiki. * Blogs must contain some content. Short, few-sentence blogs, or blogs lacking sufficient content to begin a conversation are forbidden and subject to administrative deletion. * Blogs containing advertising may be subject to deletion, depending on the content of the blog. * Any blog's title may not be identical to an article of the same name. * Blogs about future bounties are not allowed. * Blogs which only compare the strengths of two characters are not allowed. * Blogs with comment sections that get out of hand (ex: turn into flame wars) will have the comments locked. * Rudeness and the insulting of other users will not be tolerated. Remember that other users may have opinions that may contradict your own. Be respectful. * Blogs are not allowed to have any categories added to them aside from Category:Blog posts. Please read the Blog Rules before contributing more blogs on the wiki. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. 15:59, July 25, 2015 (UTC) re:Request Luffy refused to accept their offer to integrate, and there's no sign saying they actually allied together. They just had an on-board party, the fleet only allied themselves to him without Luffy's consent. 03:19, September 22, 2015 (UTC) re:help with Crew Box Just add the "|image = File:(Crew_name)_Infobox.png". That's how some works, can't be certain about the others. 02:07, April 22, 2016 (UTC) re:It's all wrong It has been decided in the poll that the Zou Arc belongs in the Yonko Saga. 17:04, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Re: Okay we have issues about the name "hybrid" but a category will propably be added eventually Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, we don't mean to scare you, but you are not allowed to upload any of the following: *Fanart of any kind. *Pictures not related to One Piece. *Duplicate images. *Videos of any kind, including videos from Youtube or similar sites. *.jpg, .JPG, or .JPEG image formats. .png is the preferred format. *Images with no source provided. *Images with no licensing or images without proper licensing. *Images that have not been categorized or images without proper categories (Including categories for the source, such as Category:Chapter Images or Category:Episode Images). *Images with poor file names that do not reflect the content of the picture. Random numbers and letters should not be used in file names. *Scanlation or translated images with English text. *Images that are not used for an article on this wiki (user pages and blogs are not considered articles). *Any images that violate any of the additional rules listed in the complete Image Guidelines. For tips on how to upload a picture for the wiki correctly, check out this step-by-step instruction. If you want to use pictures in your profile or blogs please use those that are already on the wiki or upload your images on another site (like Photobucket, Imageshack, etc. Check out this blog for more information). Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions about these rules, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. To put it more simply, don't upload a chapter cover from a scanlation site. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 19:20, June 5, 2017 (UTC) Scanlations are the free English versions that you read online. We only upload chapter covers from the original Japanese covers. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 14:10, June 7, 2017 (UTC) They're uploaded to mangahead.me every Monday - you'll have to convert it from jpg to png however. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 01:21, June 9, 2017 (UTC) The image you just uploaded is in Korean. You're not gonna see a Japanese cover until Monday, most likely. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 01:26, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Dengeki Blue Sorry, but it actually is Dengeki Blue. Oda himself wrote it in English. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 20:17, June 18, 2017 (UTC) Swordsmen Please stop adding Charlotte Linlin to the Swordsmen category, she doesn't belong there. 20:42, August 9, 2017 (UTC) re:Email issue Did you check your spam box? Sometimes emails may get sent there when they are mistook as spam. Or ask for another confirmation to be sent to you. 02:04, February 19, 2018 (UTC) Then ask for another email to be sent to you, make sure to check for spelling and correct address. 03:48, February 19, 2018 (UTC) Germa Howdy. Any reason you changed all the references and the citizens gallery on the Germa Kingdom page into "Chapter 832"? Because that looks like vandalism to me. 12:56, May 12, 2018 (UTC) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Germa_Kingdom?diff=prev&oldid=1493034 Here is the edit in question. 17:17, May 12, 2018 (UTC) Hmm... that's odd, because the edit was done by your account, as it shows in the page's histiry and your own Contributions history. If it wasn't you, do you know anyone else who could've logged in and used your account? 19:55, May 12, 2018 (UTC) Re:Numbering There's no need to include the child numbering in the gallery now that they're all numbered and ordered by age. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 06:52, January 25, 2019 (UTC) Straw Hat Pirates page Please try to avoid making multiple minor edits to the same page. Aim to make all your desired changes in one session. I normally do not mind, but your edits from the past few days are spamming the page's history. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 21:03, March 24, 2019 (UTC)